Five Nights at Fallout
by Nemo103
Summary: After the 2nd battle of hoover dam which ended in the independence of new vegas, Flare Schmidt, a woman known a Courier Six, recieved a radio signal advertising a place known as Freddy Fazbear Pizza, as she proceeds to investigate this signal, she discovers she may have bitten off more than she could chew...
1. Chapter 1

**It was another normal day in the Mojave Wasteland, well as "normal" as it can be in a post-nuclear wasteland. In the community of Freeside, stood a woman with flaming red hair and blue eyes simply known as "Courier Six" or simply known as Flare Schmidt to her close friends.**

**The reason for being in Freeside was simply, that after the long battle that had just taken place in Hoover Dam, which had resulted in the independence of New Vegas with Flare as its leader, the civilians needed to be calmed down before things took a turn for the worst.**

**Of course it was easy to calm down a populace when you had a robot army at your back.**

**After the civilians had dispersed Flare started walking towards the Lucky 38 Casino which served as her headquarters since the death of Robert House at her own hands, the casino was also shared with her friends, Veronica, Cass, Boone, Raul, Arcade, ED-E, Rex and Lily.**

**Flare got inside the elevator and pressed the button to the Presidential Suite.**

**Upon arrival she was greeted by Arcade who was sitting in chair in the hallway as usual**

"**How was the dam, Flare?" Questioned Arcade with his usually cool demeanor**

"**Things were pretty bloody but its now ours for the time being" replied Flare.**

"**So what's next in the agenda now that Vegas is ours?"Said Veronica coming into the hallway from one the rooms**

"**I was thinking of having a small vacation while the situation after the dam stabilises the only question is where to go?" replied Flare **

"**What about Zion Valley?" Said Arcade**

"**Nah... its too far for a small vacation"**

"**Well, where will you go then?" questioned Veronica**

"**I dont know but I was thinking of..."**

**And just as Flare was about to complete her sentence, her Pip-Boy started picking up a radio signal like it had for previous adventures of her**

"***crackle* Fre...ddy...Faz...bear...looking for help...come...magi...cal...place...kid...grown...ups...fant...asy...fun...life...*crackle*"**

**The message had then started looping, Flare could see that not only her Pip-Boy had picked up a signal but now also showed a set of coordinates just outside of Freeside.**

"**What was that about?" asked Veronica**

"**I dont know, but it looks like I have something to do now" replied Flare**

"**Are you sure about this? It could be a trap" said Arcade**

"**Yeah... but when have radio signals not been traps to lead to some bizarre adventure? Remember when I told you about the Sierra Madre?"**

"**Yeah... I guess you are right"**

"**So I guess I will go check this out later"**

"**Just be careful, alright?"**

"**Okay Arcade" replied Flare**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_**Freeside East Gate, 10;30 PM, Monday**_

**Flare stood just outside Freeside, clad in her Elite Riot Gear minus the helmet, she had left Arcade and Veronica back at Lucky 38. She intended to check out the origin of the radio signal, but intended to come prepared if turned out to be another trap.**

**So she was currently armed with an assualt carbine on her back along with "That Gun" in case things took a turn for the worst.**

**She began her journey through the wasteland towards the location of signal that was at the east of the gate.**

**11:30 PM, Monday**

**After what felt like an hour of non stop walking she eventually came to her destination, the building itself was medium sized, with a huge picture of bear with a tophat and bowtie with the caption "FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA" right below it.**

**Flare could make out the corpses of other possible scavengers around the entrance, which prompted her to enter the building with the rifle drawn**

**As she entered the lobby she could see that the place was in bad shape with faded out paint in the walls and a scratched rug in the floor.**

**She eventually found her way to main room, there were several tables lined along the room, each with party hats on them like they had never been touched**

**What really caught her attention were the robotic animals that stood up in the main stage, one of them looked like a purple bunny with a red bowtie and was holding a red guitar, the next one looked like the bear she had seen at the sign in the at the entrance it had a black bowtie and top hat and was holding a black microphone, the last one was a yellow chicken that wore a bib that said "Lets Eat" and was holding a tray with a purple cupcake on its right hand**

**Flare started to explore the rest but couldnt find anything else of real interest, so she went to make her way towards the exit only to find out... it was locked!**

**She remained calm and started trying to pick the lock only for the bobby pins to break before she could make any progress, she then took her rifle and tried to shoot the lock off with no success**

**Resigned she started to explore for another way out towards the back of restaurant,**

**as she walked she didn't manage to make out the voices that almost echoed through the building...**

"**Looks l-l-like w-we have a n-new vi-visitor..." a deep and robotic voice said**

"**L-l-Lets g-go-K-KILL-s-say h-hi!" a higher pitched and still robotic voice said...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, Fallout New Vegas belongs to Bethesda**

**Chapter 2:**

**11:50 PM,Monday**

**Flare eventually found her way to a small security office, it was a room with 2 entrances and windows to each hallway , as she looked through the room she found something that caught her attention**

**It was a newspaper with a job ad of the place with a picture of the animatronic bear , it read:**

**HELP WANTED**

**Freddy Fazbear Pizza **

**Family pizzeria looking for **

**security guard to work the night shift**

**12am to 6am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of **

**equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for**

**injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

"**_Guess a job is a job..."_ Thought Flare, as she put the newspaper back down on the desk that was filled with security monitors,the wall of the office was decorated with childish drawings and a poster featuring the 3 animatronics with the caption "CELEBRATE" on it, further exploring the office she found another thing that sparked her interest, it was a small computer tablet that looked quite new in contrast to the rest of the office, it was resting on a swivel chair, Flare picked up the tablet and saw that it was connected to the cameras that were placed around the restaurant**

**12:00am, Tuesday**

**Flare was shaken out of her fiddling with the tablet when all of a sudden a phone started ringing, she attempeted to find it , as it was quite odd to be receiving a phone call in the current situation**

**She gave up in trying to find it, it ringed three times before it went to voice mail, she sat down in the chair with the tablet as the phone message started playing, a nonchalant voice speaking**

"_**Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"**_

**Flare adjusted herself on the chair as she decided to keep fiddling with the tablet as the message continued**

"_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced"**_

**Flare suddenly stopped in her tracks, what could be so bad about the job, that it needed that reaction from the company?**

"_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay"**_

"_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

"**_So those robots can move? Interesting..." _thought Flare, what also interested her was the accident that was mentioned, could someone really live without their frontal lobe? She would have to ask Arcade when she gets the chance.**

"**_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh"_**

**2am,Tuesday**

**Now this had to be a joke, Stuffed into a suit? Death? Ridiculous! It was a probably just some pre-war jackass trying to mess with her head, it was possible that the robots could move, she would admit that much, but that they would try to stuff her in what essentially could be a metal coffin if they saw her? It couldn't be possible.**

"_**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

**Flare was about to to walk out of the office when she decided check the cameras just out of curiousity, she brought the feed of the Show Stage and what she saw made her blood run cold...**

**The bunny was gone...**


End file.
